Dark Pterosaur
Character Synopsis The Dark Pterosaur 'is the opposite of The Pterosaur. It was created when all 7 Cosmos Stones were fused together by Spectre at the end of the season's penultimate episode, and has the ability to rip time and space apart. It charged up the Space Pirates' main dinosaurs and gave the Pirates themselves incorporeal forms of allegedly ultimate power. The Dark Pterosaur was destroyed by Seth, who, with the help of the 7 Element Stones and the Pterosaur, rammed into it with the Backlander and destroyed it Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B Verse: 'Dinosaur King '''Name: ' Dark Pterosaur 'Gender: '''Genderless '''Age: '''Less than a day old '''Classification: '''Negative Power of The Cosmos Stones '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight Darkness Manipulation (It's presence pasively covers a given area in darkness, opposing the natural light that Pterosaur emanates), Size Manipulation (Can expand it's shell to be much bigger than an entire city), Space-Time Manipulation (Consistently stated to have the power to rip through and even destroy all of space and time), due to being made of the The Cosmos Stones, it has access to it's abilities, including the following: Power Bestowal (Those who make contact or draw power upon The Cosmos Stones will be granted a variety of abilities), Energy Manipulation (Spartacus gained the ability to manipulate and create energy constructs with The Yellow Stone), Lightning Manipulation (The Yellow Stone has a connection to Lightning and users of it draw power from this stone), Water Manipulation (The Blue Stone allows users to manipulate water and have a deep connection with the element itself), Earth Manipulation (The Purple Stone has a connection to the very planet itself and can terraform it to will of the user), Wind Manipulation (The White Stone is connected to the wind and empowers Wind Dinosaurs), Fire Manipulation (The Red Stone empowers those who are connected to Fire and allows them to control it), Plant Manipulation (The Green Stone gives the users an affinity for plants and can allow them to utilize them), Dream Manipulation (Byproducts of The Cosmos Stones allows users to enter the dreams of others), Aura (The Cosmos Stones can be felt by nearby creatures and people) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(It's stated numerous times that The Dark Pterosaur will destroy the entire universe and space-time. In Dinosaur King, universes themselves contain timelines per every moment in time, which results in countless universes. Empowered by The Cosmos Stones, which contains their own universes {persumbly with their own set of countless timelines, similar to the standard universe} and is stated by Dr.Ancient to have enough energy to destroy the universe 10 times as stated by Doctor Ancient) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(It's the direct opposite of Pterosaur, who casually traverses through time and space with her sheer speed. Regularly travels through many time periods to guide D-Team to specific points in time so they can gather the Cosmos Stones) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Will destroy all of Space and Time, which is consistently treated as having countless timelines per every moment in the universe. Empowered by a source of power that is capable of destroying the universe 0 times over and contains it's own universes with sets of countless timelines) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(The Elemental Stones were needed to even stand a chance against The Dark Pterosaur, said source being nearly equal to The Cosmos Stone. The Dark Pterosaur was unable to be harmed by any other dinosaur short of The Pterosaur) 'Stamina: 'Persumbly '''Infinite '(Draws power upon the 7 Cosmos Stones, which have basically limitless energy. Also stated to have infinite power) 'Range: Multiversal '(Consistentently stated to be capable of effecting the entire universe and space-time, which in Dinosaur King, contains countless timelines on the basis that one is created per moment in the prime universe) 'Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''The Elemental Stones can cancel out The Cosmos Stones. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: 'The Cosmos Stones '''Extra Info: '''The Dinosaur King multiverse treats history differently from normal. In Dinosaur King, there are timelines per every moment in the prime universe, suggesting that history doesn't fall within just one universe and instead is spread to other universes. This also extends to the univrses contained in The Cosmos Stones, which are implied to similar in nature Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dinosaur King Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fusionism Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Aura Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Lightning Users Category:Wind Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Tier 2